Talk:Alternate Rise/Eldrazi
|mana= |cmc=16 |types=Legendary Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=16/16 |text=Forecast -- ( , reveal this from your hand.) Put a token that's a copy of each nontoken creature you played this turn into play. This can't be countered or exiled. Annihilator 6 This has abilities of all other Eldrazi creatures you control. Whenever a nontoken creature enters play under your control, you may put a token that's a copy of it into play. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=15 |types=Legendary Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=15/15 |text=Forecast -- ( , reveal this from your hand.) Creatures you put into play this turn gain Indestructible and Protection from all colors. This can't be countered or exiled. Annihilator 5, Indestructible, Protection from all colors Creatures you control gain Indestructible and Protection from all colors. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=14 |types=Legendary Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=14/14 |text=Forecast -- ( , reveal this from your hand.) Return creatures removed from play this turn to play under your control. This can't be countered or exiled. Annihilator 4 Whenever a creature is removed from play, return it to play under your control at end of turn. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=13 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=8/13 |text=Annihilator 2, Trample When this attacks, creatures opponents control become 1/1 creatures. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=13 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/13 |text=Annihilator 2 Whenever a creature you don't control is destroyed, put a 7/7 colorless Eldrazi creature token into play under your control. : Put any number of Eldrazi creatures from your library into play. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=12 |types=Legendary Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=12/12 |text=Annihilator 2 This can't be exiled. When this attacks, if last turn was an opponent's turn, take an extra turn after this one. |flavor=(Mythic rare) }} |mana= |cmc=12 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=12/12 |text=Annihilator 3 This can't be put in a graveyard. Whenever this attacks, you may return a creature card from your graveyard to the battlefield. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=11 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=11/11 |text=Annihilator 2, Trample Damage dealt by this can't be prevented. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=11 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=11/11 |text=Annihilator 2 : Destroy all other creatures. : Destroy all permanents. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=10 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 : This has +1/+1 until end of turn. : Destroy target land. This gets +6/+6 until end of turn. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=10 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 This can't be blocked or exiled. Whenever this is tapped by a source you don't control, you may untap this. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=9 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 Whenever a permanent is destroyed or sacrificed, put a +1/+1 counter on this. Sacrifice a permanent: Add to your mana pool. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=9 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 : Destroy target permanent. This gets +1/+1 counters equal to the destroyed permanent's mana cost. Then move all counters on the destroyed permanent onto this. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=8 |types=Legendary Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 Targeted spells target this instead of other targets if possible. Whenever a spell targets this, put a +2/+2 counter on it. |flavor=(Rare) }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1, Haste This attacks each turn if possible. |flavor=(Uncommon) }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Artifact Creature - Eldrazi |p/t/speed=7/7 |text=Annihilator 1 When this comes into play, put five Hedron artifact tokens with Drain 1 under target opponent's control. |flavor=(Uncommon) }} New name for Alternate Rise's Annihilator I propose the name of Disintegrator. It is more like disintegration than annihilator. Plus, it will prevent confusion. MCGillie (talk) 15:25, April 20, 2016 (UTC)